The SPY GEMS & The Loud House: WHAT NOW! SNEAK PREVIEWS
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Episodes of The SPY GEMS & The Loud House, not made yet will be sneak peeks in this story right here. Episodes will be marked by Season & Episode title.
1. UPDATES AND REASONS

The SPY GEMS & The Loud House:

WHAT NOW?!

UPDATES

2/7/17

I've got so much sht on my plate right now since I gotta work number one and I sleep mostly half of the day. I gotta get into shape of the things, and I also known that some of these episodes don't all involve Lincoln and the Loud Family since most of the sht is revolving around me and my friends Nikki, Megy, Redd and the others. What I'm gon do is sub plot so I can keep the vibe of the show going.

So yall won't get bored in me telling my bullsht rubbing up against the show's bullsht. And known fact(s):

Of course these season type episodes are gon be under 20 chapters since they are mostly short as fk. Duh, 30 minute ep. You'll know when 20 Chapters is past. If im past 20 chapters, then it is a movie type story.

Another thing I wanna clear up, I am the type of guy to forget everything so I will end up leaving parts out. Yall guys put in the comments about the parts I am forgetting and I will hopefully remember to put those inside the chapters as I go along

My writing style is different from the others. Imma still stick with the transcript type of writing style because it has more detail instead of all words. Fk quotes and all that other stuff. I bracket the POVs and use colons for those cases.

Last but not least, I also have a wattpad page and these stories are available on there and I go by the name SilvahShadow on there. So if u can't be able to look on here, look on there and hope that it'll catch the link it'll take you to.

Alright, one more thing, This here is what I've been planning on doing for quite some time now. Imma be soon back on gettin my music straight but i honestly don't know when. Shts happening with me but i'll make it happen. Again, I wont be able to type up all of the episodes u see in the WHAT NOW EP. Seasons Story but here in this Sneak Preview Update here, I can type up the parts I will maybe think about puttin in the chapters in the later run.

SO, Enjoy!  
And also, thank you for reading my fanfic stuff you guys. Yall the best and no one would have asked for better ppl to entertain. Sure my sht is corny and lame and poor as fk but duh! Imma bounce back from that and impress yall. The Sneak Previews will obviously be named by season & episode name so look out!


	2. Kash Me Out (Kash or Kredit)

**_Season 1_**

Kash Me Out (Kash or Kredit)

[We knew something had to be up when Tysean gave us all that high tech stuff we never seen before. It was strange but unsual. We went to Nikki to see if she had any idea of what's going on.]

Nikki POV

[The next thing i came up on is everyone talking at once so I had to stop them right there. I yelled "QUIET!" and they all went silent.]

Me- Okay, So, PLEASE! Tell me ONE AT A TIME, of why you came to see me for?

Lola- We are catching a suspicion. Shadow has been buying a whole lot of stuff for days at a time

Lana- Eh, it seem like hours. He only had the card like, a day?

Leni- Yeah, I didn't even know what those things were until he showed me.

Me- He showed you- Wait! What "thing"?

[Leni took me to her room where right in front of their closet was an automatic rotating clothes hanger. Where the thing rotates with shirts or jackets on it spinning around like a top, that thing.]

Me- Okay, so the thing spins around with clothes on it, big deal

Lori- Yeah but did you know how fast it goes?

[Lori had a remote to the thing, pressed its button and I was amazed at what I just saw... that thing was spinning faster than Dish when she's transforming into another one of any vehicles of some sort.

{Earlier, Tysean bought rock candy from outer space for the kids and they all liked it Hookd the TV up with not jus the cable box channels, but the sattilite space cable channels too! He did that for Rita Lynn Sr. since we both know they love watching television, especially Lynn Sr. I told him not to use the card anymore after that.}

Lola showed me her new car that can actually fly and shoot lasers, Lucy showed me her darkness cape, which in fact was covered all in dark magic... apparently she wouldn't take it off until up to this point. Lori showed me how Tysean was able to hook up her free internet wifi just by breaking the firewall of the sattilite protecting the earth's atmosphere. Why does that have something to do with what he bought you asked? He purchased a full proof gem shield which can protect anything from breaking or catching on fire. Lynn showed me her baseball glove gun that shoots to more than 30 ft, 200 mph. Lily, she got him a never lasting grape flavored pacifier, and baby proof rocket boots. Luan has a hi-tech out of state of the art video camera that has more than 12 filters, High quality, High definition, is full proof it has unlimited storage, Luna has an electric powered guitar. Yeah, what's different about it? The Guitar glows as she plays it and then shoots gem powered lasers from the head of the neck up! Similar to SpongeBob in "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", Lisa has un-named substances chemicals from wherever location he has it from, along with full proof beakers that won't melt when putting chemicals and substances in it, Lincoln Clyde recieved comic books we haven't even heard of before, and they liked it are obsessed with it! {Before that Tysean bought them both Flying mini hover ships to glide around in}, and Last but certainly not least, Lana showed me her purple gem powered light saber. What's really funny is he got Lola a hot pink one! which caught my attention since she said "gem powered", which got me also in an suspicion.]

Me- (To Self), He didn't return the card.

[NEXT SCENE]

Tysean- Gosh! I can't believe I maxed out her kredit card! Well, at least the kids are happy, right?

[We then walked up to Tysean in major aggravation]

Tysean- Okay, Wrong! Um, is there something I can help you all with?

Me- You didn't return the card back, didn't you?!

Tysean- It's Yellow Diamond! The villian we give no Fks to?

Me- Yeah but It doesn't mean take a villian's belonging and call it your own and use it, making the owner of the property's life a living hell!

Tysean- Okay, I don't wanna have to break it down to ya.

Me- No need to break it down to me, This- All This! Has gone extremely out of hand!

Tysean- How is this out of hand?! Please, C'mon lemme hear this!Me- Free internet service? Light Sabers?! You got the twins light sabers?! What if they start battling it out and breaks something?

Tysean- Ha! Like we aint relavent to something like that before!

Me- Not my point, you've went and spent the card right after I told you not to!

Tysean- It seems like you're tryna save Yellow's ass as if she's your sorta friend or somethin!

Me- Yeah, I am. cuz this stuff, all this stuff, is now stolen, by you, using her kredits!

Tysean- (Sighs), yeah, i-

Me- Im surprised your ass isnt in space jail right now!

Tysean- Im sorry! Damn im only tryna do somethin nice for yall

Lynn Jr.- (Soft sad tone), Yeah, but you didnt have to go get us all this stuff (drops her glove gun)

Tysean- really cuz it looked like you were having too much fun shooting the hell out them balls over there, (at Lincoln Clyde), you two flying delta ships inside and around the house, (at Luan), you shoot your comedy shts from more than one angle with a thousand filters to choose from, C'mon you guys! These gifts are bomb!

Lana- No they're not, those 'things' were stolen

Lola- Who knew the theif would be our own friend we looked up to as a brother?

Tysean- Aww, wha?

Me- Tysean, there were new lows that you have got yourself into, but this one, this one has broke the record!

Tysean- Well, since we're all here and you're in that mood, i might as well tell you... i maxed out Yellow Diamond's Kredit card.

[That there put everyone to froze, except me since Im over the top about this situation.]

Me- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Tysean- Yeah (looks down in shame)

Me- Nah, fk breaking the record of yo taking new lows, you are right passed from doing a new low!

Lincoln- I'm sorry, Tysean but, if it aint mine don't give it to me.

Clyde- Yea, Tysean. Dont take this personally but i cant accept this either.

[The two landed their ships in front of Tysean side by side along with their comics inside. Then left, then Lana and Lola set down their light sabers in front of him next, followed by Lola's new ship spitting lasers, followed by Luan's video camera, then Luna's guitar.]

Luna- I thought we were one with the music, bro.

[Then came Lynn's baseball glove gun, she threw it at Tysean but luckily for him he dodged it as it hit the ground. Then Lucy flung her cape off and dropped it on top of all their sibling's stuff.]

Lucy- Let the spirits have no mercy on your soul

[That left Tysean in a cold feeling up his spine. Back in Leni and Lori's room, The two were having a debate on Leni giving Tysean back her closet rotation 360.]

Leni- Forget it! Give him back your phone!

Lori- Nah-Uh, In case you forgot, which you do a lot, he purchased me unlimited data and a gem full proof shield! Im not getting rid of that!

Leni- Well I'm not getting rid of my closet rotating thingy!

[That leads them with the both of them grunting at each other which then ended with Leni sending back her closet rotation 360.]

Leni- Sorry, Tysean, but I lost. (Walks away)

Tysean- Gosh, what have i done?

Me- Now, if you excuse me, I gotta make sure Yellow Diamond isn't nowhere near any stores in space yet.

[With that I spread my arms out quick and disappeared - Teleportation power. Leaving Tysean to sulk in his own shame while the siblings still giving back his 'stolen' gifts. Lisa walks up and hands him the reciept.]

Tysean- Lisa, what the fk is this?

Lisa- The reciept. I already used my chemistry set so I can't return it to you.

Tysean- And how is this gon help me? (Waves reciept in the air)

Lisa- It doesn't, I thought you may probably get a kick out of it. (Walks off)

Tysean- (Sighs in frustration), That's just great - oh what now?!

Lori- I cancelled my plan. Sorry. I can't live like this, I'd rather have mom and dad pay for real wifi in the house instead of using illegal hacking followed by owning a purchased gem full proof shield to protect my cellphone from damages.

Tysean- It's alright, jus go. Sht, don't let me stop you!

[Lori looked at Tysean in an concerned look then walked away texting on her phone. Then Tysean caught his eye on Lily who's crawling towards him.]

Tysean- Aww, looks like you're keeping your- Oww!

[Lily spat out her grape flavored binky out of her mouth and hit Tysean in the nose]

Tysean- I guess you're not keeping these gifts either huh?

[Then Lily took off her little rocket skates and threw them at him]

Tysean- Owww!

[Next Scene: Space Mall]

{Diamond's kredit card almost didn't go through when it scanned but luckily, everything that he recently purchased has now restored mostly everything back to her original balance, mostly. The rock candy, he can't take the pacifire back since Lily had it in her mouth. And it's on it's no return policy. And before Tysean left to the Space Mall in Beach City in Steven's World, he went and disconnected the sattilite so now the family can only get their cable box channels, much to Lynn Sr.'s disappointment and Rita's disappointment in Tysean. Back in his {1st Dome}, he sat down with the card in front of him on the coffee table wondering and thinking what's the right thing for him to do.}

END OF PREVIEW


	3. Clear Bloods

**_Season 6_**

 ** _Clear Bloods_**

Lincoln POV

[Okay, so we're trapped out here in outer space in Tysean's dome {1st Dome}, and we're gonna be so dead. What's even worse is that I'm with Clyde who got us into this mess.

Clyde- Lincoln, what are we going to do? Tysean's gonna kill us if he find out we screwed up his dome again, literally, kill us!

Me- I don't know, but I don't wanna think abo- (DJ Scratch Effect), Wait a minute, Clyde! You got us sent floating into space, since when I was dragged part of this?

Clyde- We're in this together, Lincoln, either way, we're both going down.

Me- Yeah, well not this time, buddy, this is on you, you're gonna take the beating this time, not me! This would have never happened if you haven't pressed all the buttons on the dashboard!

Clyde- Well, this wouldn't have happened if you knew where all the food was!

Me- They were in the kitchen!

Clyde- And where's the kitchen?

[5 SECOND SILENCE; PHONE RINGS]

[We both gulped when we found out who was calling. I picked up the phone and said:

Me- Um, uh... (Clears Throat), Hello?

Me- (Whispers), It's Tysean!

Tysean- Yeah, It's me!

[I gasped after he said that because he heard me.]

Tysean- Found what you're looking for okay?

Me- Well...

Tysean- I mean come on, stupid bros the bread is in the kitchen! There's more than one kitchen, you know that, you been in there before, get your head straight!

[I was stuck in a trance saying "Uhhhh" and that meant for Tysean that something is wrong and or any of us did something messed up.]

Tysean- Alright, What the fk you two did now?!

Clyde- I got this

Me- Thats Good, cuz i can't take anymore of his questions! [I gave the phone to Clyde and he spoke. I can also tell he's nervous since Tysean dislikes him a lot. So it's real easy to get the person who really despises you p*ssed off.]

Clyde- Um, Tysean? Don't get mad. But uh... I pressed your buttons on your dashboard even though you and Lincoln warned me not to and accidentally sent your first dome into the wrong coordinates and now we're drifting off into deep space!

[There was a dramatic silence on the phone.]

Clyde- Uh, Tysean? Tysean? Yoo-Hoo? You still there?

[No One answered. Clyde covered the bottom phone part with his hand and whispered to me:

Clyde- I think he hung u-

Tysean- YOU DID WHAT?!

[That unexpected outburst was just enough to Let Clyde almost drop the phone as he fiddled trying to catch it, back in his hands.]

Clyde- Uh, here Lincoln, It's for you!

Me- No way, Clyde! Take it! It's your fault!

Clyde- But I thought we're a team

Me- Well teams don't rad each other out!

Clyde- I don't wanna talk! Here take the phone!

Me- No, Clyde! [We were both fighting over the phone until... we broke the phone line... but luckily in 20 seconds, the phone went wireless and Tysean came through. He wanted us on speaker phone so I turned it on speaker.]

Tysean- I'll tell you both what, by the time I get back from this case, expect an ass whoopin from me, got it? Get My G*ddmn dome back where's suppose to be! And It better be there by the time I get back! You mufkas got til midnight tonight Bye! (Hangs up)

[We were really scared. Not only we're drifting out in space, We are gonna get our butts whooped when Tysean gets done with solving his case with Redd!]

Clyde- Well, Im all out of ideas

Me- Clyde, we gotta come up with something or else our butts will belong to Tysean!

Clyde- Well, we can call Lisa

Me- Um, Clyde, we're further away from the inner planets right now so how are you gonna phone Lisa?

Clyde- By fiddling with these wires I've pulled from the stem of the dasboard! [I was quite impressed with Clyde. It was the first time he ever pulled through in a hostile situation.

Voice- hello?

Me- Lisa?

Lisa- Who? Lincoln, is that you?

Me- Yes, Lisa! You gotta help us, we're in Tysean's first dome and we're drifting in outer space!

Lisa- Oooh! Does Tysean know about this?

Me- Unfortunately, yes. He's gonna whoop our butts if we don't get his dome back where it suppose to be by midnight!

Lisa- Sure, And why did you call me?

Clyde- We were wondering if you can help get us back

Lisa- I like to, but I can't I got other stuff I gotta deal with.

Me- Aww, but you can hack into Tysean's first dome, right?

Lisa- Lincoln, Tysean's dome is sealed tight, nothing can get in or out and only he has the password!

Me- Can you get the password from him?

Lisa- No, He'll raise suspicion and I am not gonna get my gluteus maximous spanked for your wrong doings! And besides, Even if I was good enough to hack into the dome's database, I won't be able to get into it, you two are too far away!

[Lisa was right, the ride was getting bumpy and then we saw big flying rocks... astroids! We were floating in the asteroid belt.]

Me- Well, any other ideas?

Lisa- Well, I could probably try to hack into his second dome across the street so it can send the message to the first dome, allowing the coordinates from the second dome gets transported into the first dome, making the command a piece of cake. In other words, the coordinates I send to the first dome will send it back to its location spot.

[We cheered sang and danced around]

Me- We're not getting our butts kicked!

Clyde- We're getting some coordin-nuts!

Lisa- Hold it, Im afraid i have some bad news!

[We stopped in our tracks]

Lisa- I don't know the coordinates to where that first dome stays, or the coordinates to wherever anything moves stays!

[That there freaked us out running around crazy]

Voice- Hah! Hah! Hah! Guess who's gettin their ass whooped, now I've heard everything!

[It was Tysean]

Me- Clyde, Did you hang up the phone and pressed "end" before you put back in its slot?

Clyde- Uh... I forgot. Sorry, Lincoln

Me- You've got to be Kidding me!

Tysean- Midnight! (Hangs Up!)

Lisa- Dang it! See what you two made me do?

[I was too late to get Lisa to finish her statement and she hunged up.]

END OF PREVIEW


End file.
